Follow the Light or Slip Into Darkness
by Son Akito
Summary: Danny must pay the price for getting his future changed. Along with a ghost tiger named Ryou, Danny must fight for his future. Yet will the payment be worth the cost?


Here I am, Son Akito here to bring you a new story. Danny Phantom is my new love, and so, here is a story for all Danny Phantom fans! This story takes place after UE and a year later (so that makes Danny a sophomore). Okay, that's pretty much it!

Enjoy.

I do not own Danny Phantom.

**Follow the Light or Slip Into Darkness**

_Payment_

"Alright class, that's it for today," there was a clap, and karate class was over. A class of children ages four years old though twelve years old bowed to their instructor, and gathered their things to leave. Yet, one of the children, who was in the back of the class, walked up to his instructor.

"Mr. Fenton! Mr. Fenton," a little boy cried and ran up to his master, pulling on his pant leg.

"Alex," the master said, getting down at his eye level, "You don't pull on my pant leg. You say "Master Fenton" and wait for me to turn around."

Alex looked down, but all the master did was laugh, and lifted his chin up, "What do you need?"

"I was wondering..." Alex was tugging down on his gi, "I was wondering what you thought of..._the Phantom_?"

The master laughed, "Why are you asking?"

Alex glanced up, "Because everyone says that he's bad...but I think he's so cool. He must be sad that the city doesn't like him."

"Well I think," the boy's instructor stood up and placed his hand on Alex's head, ruffed his hair, "that as long as there are people like you who believe in him, then he'll be okay."

"Danny?"

Danny looked away from his student to see his mother approaching him.

"Your mom is hunting him isn't she?" Alex looked up at Danny once again, "'Cause the Phantom is a ghost, and your mom and dad are famous ghost hunters."

Danny looked down at Alex once more, "Yes they are...But I don't think the Phantom would like you worrying about him. Why don't you get going, your mother must be waiting."

"Okay, see you on Wednesday Master Fenton!" and with that, Alex grabbed his bag and walked out the door.

"Danny dear, how was your class?" Maddie Fenton asked, placing her hand on her son's shoulder.

"They are good kids," Danny smiled up at his mother.

"I'm glad that you decided to become an instructor Danny. The studio really needs you for the children class. Plus I didn't want that black belt of yours going to waste."

Danny smiled as he picked up his bag and his mother's, "You don't _ever_ have to worry about that mom."

Maddie Fenton is a part time mother, part time ghost hunter, and part time Master instructor at her Karate studio. Her studio was just starting out, because after marrying her husband Jack Fenton, she started a life and a career as a ghost hunter. Yet, after 20 years, Jack and Maddie were at a point in their lives that ghost hunting gave them enough financial support that Maddie was able to open the karate studio she always wanted.

Maddie has a ninth degree black belt, and though out Danny's lifetime had shown him many karate moves and self defense. Jazmine, Danny's older sister, had a tight schedule once she entered high school, and did not have enough time to get her black belt unlike Danny.

Danny on the other hand, also had tight schedule. Danny was not only a fifteen year old sophomore at Casper High School and part time karate instructor–He was also a super hero.

One year ago Danny had an accident inside his parent's lab resulting in him becoming half ghost–or as the city calls him, the Phantom. With the pure and selfless heart that Danny has, he vowed that he would use his powers on the side of good rather then evil.

Yet, a couple of months ago Danny had experienced that there was a chance that he wouldn't always be good. There was a blackness in his heart that could turn him into evil, and destroying everything he fought for.

His best friends, Samantha and Tucker, had tried to convince Danny that since he did not cheat on his C.A.T. test that would of sealed his faith on becoming evil, that he had nothing to worry about. Even his sister Jazz had seen Danny's sudden change in moods to see that her little brother still worried about his future self.

That was part of the reason he agreed to become an instructor, to somehow tell himself that he was still able to help people that didn't make him out to be some kind of bad guy.

More rumors had spread about the Phantom, and that he was truly on the evil side and was destroying the town rather then saving it. Hundreds of dollars have been spent trying to replace everything Danny had damage during battle, and the city was even rumored to face bankruptcy.

City Hall had declared Danny's parents, Maddie and Jack Fenton, to be the number one ghost fighters in the city, and to capture the Phantom before he did more damage to the city.

So no matter were Danny stood, he was in a lose-lose situation.

As Danny and Maddie were turning off the lights in their studio, a cold breeze brushed by Danny, and a cold breath passed his lips.

"Oh no..."

"What is it Danny?"

Before Danny was able to replay, something hit Danny, which sent him across the room.

"DANNY!" Maddie pulled out her Fenton Ghost Gun and shot at the white figure that stood before her, it was a tiger ghost with purple eyes.

"Must be one of Vlad's pets..." Danny whispered as he stood up.

Danny was about to transform to his ghost form, yet his mother was running towards him. She did not know that her own son was the prey in her hunt, and he didn't want to let her know any time soon.

"Are you okay dear..." Maddie asked as she touched Danny's arm, yet her son jerked away. Each time Danny got into battle mode, nothing was able to distract him. He made sure of that...

This animal was quick, and hit Maddie into the wall. As his mother was distracted he turned into his ghost form–the Phantom. His bright green eyes stared into the eyes of the tiger.

"What do you want?" the Phantom hissed, getting into his fighting stance.

"I am only here to talk," the tiger whispered, "I just needed a moment without anyone interfering. I apologize for the violence"

Danny Phantom mouth hung open, "You can talk?"

The tiger smiled, "There are many types of ghost young Phantom. There are the normal ghosts, the animal spirits that are not able to find their way into the light. There are the special ghosts, who have done wrong in the world and trapped into the Ghost Zone for punishment. Then there are ghosts like me and you, a ghost for a reason."

"What do you mean," For some reason Danny was able to trust this tiger, and brought down his defense and walked closer to the ghost.

"I am a warrior ghost and I am here to talk to you about payment."

"Payment?" Danny glanced over to see his mother slowly getting up and stepped back.

"Time out."

Time froze still as Clockwork appeared in his childlike form and placed a necklace around Danny. Danny Phantom blinked and glanced up at the new member, "It's been a while Clockwork."

Clockwork smiled down at the Phantom, "So it has young one," and Clockwork transformed to his older self.

"There is a reason why we are here Phantom," the tiger hissed, "We are here for payment."

"What do I owe you?" Danny asked, still scanning the room to see if anyone else would show up.

"I saved the ones close to you, I changed time for your second chance. Nothing in this life is free young one, you must pay the price for changing time," Clockwork turned into a old man and walked closer to Danny, "And you cannot refuse to pay."

Danny ran his hair though his white hair, "Wow...I didn't even think of that," Danny rubbed the back of his neck, "You gave me something that no body should have gotten and I was lucky that you were able to change my future for me...Yet, wouldn't capturing my evil self and giving him to you a part of my payment?"

Clockwork shook his head, "Yes, yet he would not even exist if it wasn't for your mistakes."

Danny places his hand over his chest and took a deep breath, "But I didn't make any mistakes, I didn't cheat on the C.A.T. test!"

Clockwork shook his head, returning to his smaller form, "That would of been the turning point. Yet to have an evil in your heart would be from years of mistakes."

Danny bowed his head and turn slightly away, "You mean there is still a chance, that I could become..._that_?"

Clockwork shook his head, "There is always a chance for anything to happen, for you your future is not written in stone, but I know everything."

"Then wouldn't you know if I would become bad?" Danny stepped closer to Clockwork.

Clockwork transformed to his older self, "Maybe..."

The tiger hissed, "That is not the reason we are here. The information Clockwork has about you is classified. He already broke a rule for you once, don't ask him anything else."

Clockwork grinned, "That's okay, I know what information I can and cannot share."

Danny glanced over to the tiger, "What is my payment?"

Clockwork stepped in front of the tiger, "This is Ryou, and he will be given to you."

Ryou walked closer to Danny, "I will always be within you young Phantom, say my name and I will reappear to help you with your mission," Ryou closed his eyes and his body began to fuse inside of Danny.

The pain of Ryou entering Danny was so intense that he fell to the ground in pain. Screams escaped his lips as he felt a hot present circling inside his body.

Clockwork only glanced down at the teenager until the pain began to clam down. Danny Phantom was only left with small breathes as the old version of Clockwork appeared before him.

"Ryou is set inside of you, and he will bring you to the battle which only you and him are able to defeat. This is your payment, you have one more chance to prove yourself young Phantom. Will you follow the light, or slip into darkness?"

Danny was able to glance up one more time as Clockwork disappeared and started time again. Danny Phantom went back to being Danny Fenton, and his vision was clouded by darkness as he hit the ground.

If you have any questions, comment about it and I will answer them in the next chapter. I already have the outlines for chapter two and three...So okay! Please review!


End file.
